This invention relates to materials having nonlinear electrical resistance characteristics.
In the past, in order to suppress the occurrence of electrical discharges on surfaces of high-voltage cable insulation, for example at high-voltage cable terminations, the insulation was provided with a stress control covering of a material having nonlinear electrical resistance characteristics. Prior art coverings were typically in the form of preformed sleeves, wrapped tapes or dried coatings of such materials. These coverings have the disadvantage that, in general, an effective stress control covering can be obtained only by careful and skillful application of the covering, that the materials have undesirable properties, for example rapid aging, at elevated temperatures, or that the elongation properties of the materials are inadequate which may result in the covering cracking if the cable expands, as it will do if heat cycling occurs, or is bent or twisted.
It has been proposed to form a stress control covering on cable insulation by heat-shrinking a heat-shrinkable tube of a material loaded with silicon carbide onto the insulation. Such tubes would have the advantage that they could be easily installed, that no skill would be required in maintaining correct tension of the covering and that a predetermined thickness of covering could be guaranteed. To achieve the necessary nonlinearity of resistance, the volume loading of silicon carbide in the material needs to be in the region of 40%. At such loadings, heretofore known materials capable of being rendered heat-shrinkable have extremely poor physical properties, such as insufficient elongation at break and poor tear strength. Thus they break or tear when attempts are made to process them into heat-shrinkable articles.